


See Through You

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Iced Coffee, UST, mulder and scully flirting in the office, see through clothes, there's no angst here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Why does Mulder always want to work on Saturday?





	See Through You

He‘s always wondered how it would happen. The when, though of interest to him, never seemed to matter as much because he just knew; he was certain that it would happen eventually. When wasn‘t important. But the how… today, he thinks, today might be the day he is going to find out. And this is not at all what he imagined. 

It‘s Saturday. Mulder knows Scully hates working Saturdays and especially in summer. So he expects her to stroll into their office with a pout, a frown or at least not as enthusiastically as she does.

“Good morning, Scully.“ His voice is so full of surprise that it catches, sounding higher than it should. 

“Good morning.“ There‘s a glow about her that Mulder hopes is a sunburn. Her smile is just as radiant. She puts a coffee in front of him and winks. Mulder swallows hard just watching her as she sits down across from him, the grin never leaving her face. She takes a sip from her coffee, lazily and slowly.

“Is something the matter, Mulder?“ 

“Uhm, no,“ he croaks out. To cover his embarrassment, he takes a sip from his coffee too. It‘s icy cold and he almost chokes from his surprise. 

“It‘s iced.“ Scully has the audacity to chuckle. Mulder wipes at his mouth, his eyes on Scully. There is something about her and he can‘t put his finger on it. He‘s not sure he wants to. Who knows what she did last night. What she might do every Friday when they‘re in town. 

“We never drink iced coffee.“ His tongue feels numb. 

“Maybe you don‘t. I do it all the time in summer. You just never know.“ Another one of those smiles. Mulder sips his coffee and this time he is prepared. The taste is sweeter than what he‘s used to and there‘s a hint of ginger in it. How fitting, he thinks, eyeing Scully. How very, very convenient.

“So, Mulder,“ Scully stretches and her jacket visibly tightens around her chest, “tell me what‘s so important it couldn‘t wait until Monday.“ He is about to tell her about his newest find (that’s really just a ploy to get her here) when she does it: she takes off her jacket. Scully is, unlike him, the poster child of professionalism. Not today, though. Her blouse is lily white but her bra is not. Mulder pauses, tries to keep his eyes away from her chest, from all of her. He can see her bra through her blouse. Her bra. Mulder gulps. His eyes, like magnets, land there again and again. Did she wear this on purpose? 

“Mulder?“ He startles, knocks his knee against the desk and yelps. Scully switches into doctor mode and is by his side before he can even attempt to open his mouth and tell her he‘s fine. Standing before him with the light from the teeny, tiny window her silky blouse is a complete see-through and Mulder loses the ability to speak altogether. “What happened?“ She asks him and touches his hand.

“Uhm.“

“Are you hurt?“

“Not… exactly. Scully, is that a new blouse?“ Part of him wishes Scully will take the cup of iced coffee and pour it over his head. It is too warm in here or maybe that‘s just him. Either way a cold shower, coffee or water, would be nice. 

“It is, actually.“ She sounds surprised. “I didn‘t think you‘d notice.“ He‘s trying not to, but how can he not? Scully is still close to him, her scent like a cloud around him, engulfing him. Her hand is on his despite the heat in the office. And that‘s when it hits him; this is it. This is the How. This is how it happens. His eyes find hers (and bypass the see-through blouse completely, as much as her turquoise bra is beckoning him) and he stares and he waits. But nothing happens. Scully holds his gaze, waits herself. 

“I like it,“ Mulder tells her and gives a little nod to drive the message home. Just in case.

“The iced coffee?“

“Yeah.“ His voice breaks on the small word, the cop-out. Scully squeezes his hand and he realizes that this is it. If he doesn‘t do something, this will be it. He doesn‘t care about the when, not really, but if this is it and if they‘re missing their moment then- “I meant the blouse,“ he says before he can change his mind and before she can step away. There‘s a pause. A long one. Mulder feels drops of sweat on his forehead, on his back and everywhere. Wrong moment, his mind screams. This is not the when, not the how.

“I was hoping that‘s what you meant.“ As always Scully saves the day. Or at least the moment. When he looks at her, he wonders if he is wearing the same shade of blush. It sure feels like he is. 

“It‘s very, very nice.“ 

“I wasn‘t going for nice,“ she admits in a low voice.

“What were you going for?“ His voice drops; he is not sure he can handle the answer. Her hand over his moves and he dreads losing her touch. But that‘s not what happens. Her fingers start dancing over the back of his hand and it tickles. Her other hand reaches out to grab his cup of coffee. His, not hers. She takes a sip and Mulder swallows. His throat feels dry.

“Mulder?“ 

“Yes?“ Every sense is heightened, but his voice is barely there. She leans close. She smells like coffee, like ginger and most of all like his Scully. She is so close that he sees the smallest drop of coffee there on her lip. Mulder licks his own, wishes it was hers. He tastes it anyway, he thinks.

“What am I doing here, Mulder?“ She asks and she is too close and Mulder doesn‘t know if this is their time, or if this is how it happens, how it should happen. He is not going to kiss her for the first time in their office. Not when he lured her here under the pretense of a case that will most likely turn out to be a waste of time. She is here because he wants her here. Except she doesn‘t know. And this, he realizes, is what he can give her, here and now. 

“Because I wanted to spend the day with you.“ Because five days a week are just not enough. He keeps his eyes on her and hopes that she believes him, forgives him.

"At work.”

“Anywhere, really.”

“Then why didn’t you ask me out for coffee instead?”

“We don’t do that, Scully.” She purses her lips. “Do we?”

“Maybe we should. At least on weekends.”

“It’s too late now, isn’t it?” He taps against the coffee cup. 

“What’s too late?”

“To ask you out for coffee.”

“Try it,” she tells him and the smile from earlier makes a reappearance. Mulder clears his throat dramatically, puts on his best Sunday smile (despite the fact that it’s Saturday) and looks at her.

“Scully, would you do me the honor and go have coffee with me?”

“Oh Mulder, I’d love to, but you see… I think we’re supposed to work.” She grins at him and he shakes his head, gets it. He grabs her hand that’s still over his and leads her away. Before they leave though he remembers her jacket. He hands it to her. 

“You need to wear it." 

"Mulder, do you know how hot it is?" 

"Scully, do you know that your blouse is see-through?” She squeaks and stares down at her own chest. Mulder dares another look, too. 

“Oh my god!”

“You didn’t know?”

“No!” But then she relaxes. “I guess it worked out fine though.” She winks at him again and Mulder knows today is the when, and now he knows how; he puts his hand on the small of her back and leads her out of the office and into the sunshine.


End file.
